Tu me le paieras, Finnigan!
by Lady LylychoO
Summary: Est-ce une bonne idée pour Seamus d'organiser une fête pour les élèves de dernière année? Probablement... Mais est-ce une bonne idée pour Seamus d'organiser un jeu sorcier à cette même soirée? Sûrement pas du point de vue de Granger et Malefoy! DM/HG
1. L'idée de Seamus

Bonjour! :)

Nouvelle petite histoire que j'ai retrouvé dans les fin fonds de mon ordinateur. Ce n'est pas une histoire de type « sérieux », Voldemort à été tué, et le contenu est pour le moins assez « frivole ». On va dire que c'est plus une fanfic détente!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! :)

* * *

**Tu me le paieras, Finnigan!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une idée géniale avait germée dans la tête de Seamus Finnigan. On était à la fin du moi d'avril, et le stress des examens finaux rongeait la jovialité des élèves de 7ème année. Pour mettre ses projets à exécution, le jeune Finigan, assis à une table de la chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondors, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, prit un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire frénétiquement. Dean leva un regard surpris et suspicieux vers lui en entendant le grattement rapide de la plume sur le parchemin.

- Je ne pense pas que ce que tu es en train d'écrire soit en quelconque rapport avec le devoir de potions… Lança Dean amusé par l'empressement de son ami dans sa rédaction.

Sans lever les yeux vers son voisin, Seamus répliqua:

- Ce que je suis en train d'écrire est bien plus important pour notre santé mentale à tous qu'un devoir pour ce galeux de Rogue.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard peu convaincu et se replongea dans ses révisions de métamorphose. Quand Seamus eut terminer il poussa un cri -grognement- de triomphe en levant la feuille vers le plafond. Il la reposa ensuite sur la table, sous le regard perplexe de son meilleur ami, et de quelques élèves qui travaillaient autour d'eux, ayant été alertés par le rugissement de leur collègue. Le jeune Gryffondor prononça un sort de multiplication, il se retrouva ainsi avec une pile d'au moins 50 exemplaires du petit parchemin qu'il avait eu tant d'avidité à rédiger. Il leva a nouveau sa baguette et les petits papiers se plièrent en forme d'avion en papier et s'envolèrent. La majorité se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, mais une petite partie resta dans la salle commune pour s'approcher des 7ème années de Gryffondors ou encore dans les dortoirs.

Oo°oO

Hermione était assise sur son lit, plongée dans la lecture de _Défense contre les forces du mal, niveau avancé Tome 4,_ quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même pour laisser enter 3 petits avions en papier qui volèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Deux se dirigèrent vers Lavande et Parvati qui étaient en train de débattre sur quel était le gloss le plus tendance de la saison, et un vers Hermione. Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un air surpris tout en dépliant le petit parchemin. Quand Hermione le lut elle eut un regard exaspéré alors que les deux autres sautaient sur le lit de Parvati pour manifester leur excitation. Hermione relut le parchemin pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague.

_Chers 7__èmes__ année,_

_Je vous invite tous à une méga fête qui aura pour but de baisser la pression des exam., et de nous amusé un peu. Il est vrai que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, il faut en profiter! Pour cela, je vous invite ce Samedi devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet au septième étage, à 22h. Soyez discrets, c'est une soirée non autorisée. Toutes les maisons sont invitées._

_En espérant que vous soyez nombreux, _

_A samedi!_

_S.F._

La jeune sorcière se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu. Une fois devant le miroir elle se dévisagea. Elle avait finalement accepter de se faire « relooker » sous les supplications de Parvati et Lavande. Pour elles, Hermione avait été un défi à relever. Cette dernière avait donc cédé faute de patience. Elle avait maintenant des boucles soyeuses qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules, ses sourcils avaient étés débroussaillés, son visage ayant été aéré par sa nouvelle coiffure, paraissait plus fin et plus agréable à regarder. Les deux Gryffondors coquettes avaient brûler ses anciens vêtements avant qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, elle avait donc bougonné pendant que ses « amies » l'emmenaient à Pré-Au-Lard pour renouvelé sa garde-robe. Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec des vêtements, sous-vêtements, pyjamas… à la dernière mode chez les sorciers. Ceci dit, ce changement ne la dérangeait pas tellement, maintenant, on la prenait vraiment pour une fille et moins pour le « garçon manqué rat de bibliothèque » ! Mais ça, elle aurait préféré manger une bouse de dragon plutôt que de l'avouer.

Cette année, elle avait été nommée Préfète en Chef et devait supporter son homologue -alias Drago Malefoy- chaque samedis soirs pour une ronde dans le château. C'était bien sa peine, en plus de recevoir ses insultes et ses sarcasmes, elle devait se le coltiner pendant une heure un soir par semaine!

Dans la chambre des filles de 7ème année de Gryffondor, les cris n'avaient pas cessés, ce qui exaspérait au plus haut point la Préfète en Chef. Parvati et Lavande avaient commencés à chanter une chanson des Bizar's Sisters en se servant de leur brosse à cheveux comme d'un micro. Quand Hermione revint dans la chambre les deux filles se jetèrent sur elle.

- Hermione! S'exclama Parvati. On compte sur toi pour venir à la fête! C'est une occasion géniale de…

- …Se lâcher! La coupa Lavande. Il va y avoir tous les mecs de dernière année de l'école 'Mione!

- Rends-toi compte! Continua Parvati, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Hermione les dévisagea.

- Je ne compte pas aller à cette fête les filles, je suis Préfète en Chef, et ce serait vraiment déplacé que j'y assiste, articula t'elle en se reculant, guettant une réaction des deux lionnes.

La jumelle Patil et la jeune Brown se regardèrent d'un regard entendu.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que c'est ta dernière année ma petite Hermione.

- Voyons, apparemment la transformation physique n'a pas suffit…

Elles s'avancèrent toute deux vers Hermione qui commençait à comprendre leur manège.

- On va s'occuper de toi chère Préfète…

- Non mais attendez, murmura la sorcière. Qu'est ce que vous comptez me faire si je refuse de changer? Cette fois ci vous ne pouvez pas me forcer!

- Darling, dit Lavande d'un ton suffisant. Je crois que vous connaissez notre art en la matière du harcèlement moral?

Elles avaient maintenant un regard diabolique, alors que Hermione déglutissait difficilement.

« Oh non, pensa t'elle, ça y est ça va recommencer jusqu'à ce que je cède! Je suis finie! Elles vont me féminiser encore plus que ce que je pouvais le croire! »

Tandis qu'Hermione se morfondait, ses deux compagnes de chambre lui tournaient autour avec un sourire démoniaque accroché à leurs lèvres.

- C'est de gré, ou de force, chantonna Parvati.

- OK les filles, c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le temps de me faire torturer par vous. J'irais à cette soirée. Mais je ne vous laisse qu'une marge d'une heure.

Parvati et Lavande sautèrent de joie, et commencèrent à s'affairer autour de leur victime. Cette dernière appréhendait quelque peu l'heure qui allait suivre.

Durant tout le temps qu'elle leur avait accordé, Lavande et Parvati lui enseignèrent l'art de marcher comme une fille, comment se tenir. Pour cela, elle devait marcher avec un livre de 600 pages sur la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas que les livres pouvaient servir à autre chose qu'à la lecture, marmonna t'elle.

Au bout de 20 minutes, elle marchait enfin « normalement » d'après ses bourreaux. Ensuite, elles passèrent à la phase « discussion avec un garçon« . Hermione avait pour tâche d'aborder, refuser une invitation, converser avec Parvati comme si c'était un garçon pendant que Lavande observait. Ceci lui prit 25 bonnes minutes pour ne pas se faire rembarrer par la jeune fille. Vint ensuite la phase « application de la leçon ». Hermione dû porter une mini jupe en jean et un débardeur beige en dentelles, ainsi que de petites sandales marron. Elle avait été réticente au début, mais Lavande avait avancé qu'elle avait accepter de faire ce qu'elles voulaient durant une heure et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être déloyale.

Dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. En entrant, elle mit en application ce que lui avaient appris ses amies, et marcha d'une manière gracieuse et noble vers la table où Harry et Ron étaient en pleine partie d'échecs. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Certes les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient habitués à la voir habillée à la pointe de la mode, mais de la voir marcher ainsi, la tête haute et la démarche féminine, la changeait. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une miss-je-sais-tout, mais avait toujours cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

En voyant les regards admiratifs/jaloux des jeunes filles et charmés des jeunes hommes, Hermione prit de l'assurance, et ses pas devinrent plus décontractés. Jamais on ne l'avait regarder de cette façon. A cet instant, elle remercia mentalement Parvati et Lavande de lui avoir montrer l'art d'être une fille. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Ron et Harry, ceux ci la regardèrent d'un air médusé.

- Salut les garçons, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Elle appliquait la 2ème phase de la leçon « Parler aux garçons ». Elle discuta avec eux durant 5 bonnes minutes et retourna avec la même démarche qu'à l'allée aux dortoir des filles. Parvati et Lavande qui avaient observé la scène étaient remontées dans leur chambre et attendaient leur élève avec impatience. Quand Hermione arriva dans sa chambre. Elle sauta au cou de ses enseignantes.

- C'était fantastique les filles! S'exclama t'elle. Je n'avait jamais ressentis ça! Personne ne m'avait encore regardée comme aujourd'hui! Même quand vous m'avez relookée!

Les deux Griffondors paraissaient ravies de l'effet qu'avait fait Hermione. Cette dernière après s'être calmée se remit à ces révisions. Après tout, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger…


	2. Let's Party!

Chapitre 2

Samedi. C'était le jour que tout les élèves de 7ème année attendaient avec impatience. Tous, ou presque. Hermione Granger appréhendait plutôt cette soirée. Toute la semaine, on avait pas arrêter de la regarder, les garçons venaient l'aborder et elle répondait comme Parvati et Lavande le lui avaient appris. Mais quand on lui demandait un rendez-vous, elle répondait toujours négativement. Quant à Harry et Ron, lorsqu'elle se faisait aborder par quelqu'un, ils attendaient dans un coin en boudant et en fulminant, ou partaient devant. La jeune sorcière était perplexe à propos de cette fête, si ils se faisaient attraper, elle pourrait dire au revoir à son adorable poste de Préfète en Chef.

Vers 20h, Hermione dut mettre fin à ses révisions sous les supplications de Lavande et Parvati qui étaient déjà prêtes pour passer « une soirée d'enfer » comme elles le disaient. Elles la pomponnèrent pendant trois quart d'heure mais durent s'arrêter à cause de la crise de nerf qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez chez leur victime. La jeune fille était magnifique. Elle portait une robe bustier verte foncée qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient seulement retenus par une petite barrette du côté droit. Une pointe de gloss à la fraise, et un peu de mascara pour faire bonne mesure.

La Préfète en Chef se regarda dans le miroir, et resta sans voix fasse à son reflet.

- Allez viens fille caractérielle, dit Parvati d'un ton sarcastique. Allons tous les faire tombés!

Elles jetèrent chacune une cape noire peu voyante dans l'obscurité sur leur dos, pour éviter de se faire repérer, mirent leur capuche et descendirent dans la salle commune où plusieurs septième année étaient rassemblés.

- On peut y aller? Demanda Davis un nouvel arrivant à Gryffondor cette année.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes tous là, dit Lavande excitée comme une puce.

- Harry tu as la carte? Demanda Hermione.

Il la sorti et prononça la formule.

- Rusard est dans la tour d'astronomie, et miss Teigne au quatrième étage: la voie est libre.

Ils partirent donc tous pour leur expédition nocturne vers la Salle sur Demandes, sous les regards envieux des élèves des autres années. Ils arrivèrent silencieusement, tous encapuchonnés à destination. Ron s'avança vers la porte qui était à ce moment apparu, et l'ouvrit doucement. Ils voyaient une salle bondée de monde des lumières de toutes les couleurs bouger dans tout les sens, mais ils n'entendirent rien. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, le son d'une musique forte monta dans leurs oreilles.

- Sort d'insonorisation, bien jouer Seamus, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

La salle était splendide. Au plafond, les grandes arches de pierre étaient illuminées par les lumières multicolores qui venaient d'on ne sait où. Au milieu de la salle, la piste de danse était pour l'instant déserte, la musique n'étant pas dansable. Au fond de la salle, un buffet avait été dresser. Des boissons sorcières -alcoolisées ou non- ainsi que des amuses gueule y étaient consommés par les élèves qui avaient commencé la soirée par là. A l'opposé, une estrade surplombait la salle.

Hermione enleva sa cape. Sa robe réfléchissait les lumières de la salle attirant l'attention sur elle.

- Vraiment bien jouer les filles, marmonna Hermione. Vous n'auriez pas pu mieux choisir comme vêtements!

Les deux concernées se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Éclate toi 'Mione! Lui crièrent-elles d'une même voix.

Seamus monta sur l'estrade. Il baissa le son de la musique d'un coup de baguette.

- Salut à tous! S'exclama t'il.

Seamus était devenu très extraverti pendant toutes ces années. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit Seamus maigrichon et maladroit de sa 1ère année à Poudlard. Il était plus ou moins populaire dans l'école, pas autant que Drago Malefoy bien sûr, mais il savait parler aux gens.

La foule d'élèves lui rendit son salut, même les Serpentards y mirent un peu du leur.

- Merci d'être venu à cette soirée qui va être d'enfer! Rugit-il

Tout le monde cria son approbation.

- Redevenons sérieux le temps que je vous annonce le plan de la soirée s'il vous plait, dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers une Poufsouffle. Dans un premier temps, la piste de danse va être ouverte! Ensuite, j'ai improviser un petit jeu pour pimenter la soirée… Mais pour l'instant, tous en piste!

Il remit une musique plus rythmée, et sauta de la scène pour se mêler aux adolescents déchaînés qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Tout le monde avait décider de se défouler un maximum pour décompresser.

Hermione resta assise sur un pouf qui traînait en compagnie de Ron, Harry et son verre de Gin. Le rythme l'emportait, elle bougeait légèrement sur son siège, et elle tapait du pied au rythme de la chanson. Au bout d'un moment elle ne tenait plus et alla rejoindre Parvati et Lavande sur la piste. Celles-ci l'accueillirent par un cri de joie en s'approchant pour danser avec elle. La jeune sorcière dansa avec de nombreux garçons, mais aucun ne lui plaisait. Même les Serpentards avaient fini pas venir lui demander de danser.

Vers minuit, Seamus remonta sur la scène à la fin de la dernière chanson.

- Un mot pour ce début de soirée: Wou-hou! S'exclama t'il alors que ses camarades lui répondaient par des hurlements hystériques. Maintenant, place au jeu! Les règles sont simples. Nous sommes une cinquantaine, chacun va écrire sur un bout de parchemin un gage ou une action. Mais on va pimenter le jeu. Celui ou celle qui ne fera pas le gage, se verra être marquer à vie par des furoncles sur le visage, exactement comme Marietta Edgecombe lors de notre 5ème année…

Seamus lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Hermione qui devint rouge et prit un air coupable. Les regards des Serdaigles s'assombrirent quelque peu.

- Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet, c'est du passé! Continua Seamus de crainte que sa soirée ne dérape. Ceux qui ne veulent pas jouer sont priés de quitter la salle, car après avoir pris un gage, impossible de revenir en arrière.

Il fit léviter un petite table en bois supportant deux récipients vers lui. Quatre jeunes gens se levèrent et sortirent de la salle sous les huées de leur camarades, pendant qu'un parchemin et une plume apparaissaient devant chaque adolescents restant. Des murmures d'excitation s'élevaient dans la salle.

- Voilà, maintenant, tout le monde a sa plume!

Hermione écrit le premier gage qui lui passait par la tête «Faire une déclaration d'amour à Millicent Bulstrode » . Elle se dit que traîner trop souvent avec Parvati et Lavande l'avait « perverti ». Quand tout le monde eut écris quelque chose, Seamus jeta un sort d'attraction et tout les petits parchemins volèrent vers lui.

- Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir participer à ce jeu? Demanda t'il.

Une autre personne parti encore sous les huées de tous les élèves restant.

- Bien, commença t'il. Cette boite contient les noms et prénoms de tous les participants, et celle-ci les actions. J'appelle notre plus grande jeteuse de sort, Hermione Granger!

Hermione devint rouge écarlate, et resta assise en essayant de se faire toute petite sous les acclamations des Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et quelques Serpentards mâles. Lavande lui administra un coup de coude qui la fit se lever. Elle se dirigea donc de sa nouvelle démarche vers l'estrade en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur scène elle entendit un « Hermione je t'aime! », et aussi quelques sifflements. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir et se dirigea vers le jeune Finigan qui la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- A toi l'honneur, souffla t'il en lui faisant une petite révérence.

Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux et s'avança baguette levée vers la boite où étaient contenus les noms. Elle prononça une formule et un éclair jaune sortit du bout de sa baguette magique.

- Maintenant je vous conseille de faire ce gage, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé avant de retourner à sa place.

Plusieurs poufs étaient apparu selon les désirs des adolescents. Seamus s'avança vers les questions et en piocha une. A chaque fois qu'il piochait un parchemin, il le mettait de coter. Déjà, Ernie McMillan avait dû chanter une chanson d'amour à la fille qu'il détestait le plus qui s'avérait être Lisa Newman, une Poufsouffle particulièrement intelligente qui le surpassait dans toutes les matières. Blaise Zabini avait dû faire des claquettes sur du Metal-Rock, Ron avait dû faire une déclaration à Millicent Bulstrode.

- Si j'attrape celui ou celle qui à écrit ce gage, il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir demain, bougonna t'il ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson avait dû langoureusement embrasser Neville qui était devenu plus rouge que les couleurs de sa maison. Anthony Goldstein devait aller se baigner dès le lendemain dans le lac en tenue d'Adam, Justin Flinch- Fletchley devait déclarer son amour supposé a McGonagall, Neville dû aller faire un « câlin » à Seamus, Hannah Abbot dû déclarer sa flamme à celui qu'elle aimait qui s'averrait être Yoann Puidunan, un Poufsouffle, et beaucoup d'autre.

Il était maintenant près de 1h30 du matin et l'ambiance était encore à la rigolade. Seamus piocha alors le dernier gage de la soirée, sachant que tout le monde n'était pas passé.

- « Gage pour deux personnes, la garçon et la fille sélectionnés devront être et agir comme un couple pendant une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. », eh bien! Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant! Pour celui-ci, je vais remettre tous les noms pour le suspens…

Lavande se pencha vers Parvati et Hermione.

- Celui-là il est de moi, dit-elle en gloussant.

- Et les deux sélectionnés sont… Il piocha une première fois dans la boite. Drago Malefoy…

Ce dernier devint plus blanc que de coutume et se leva ses cheveux platine tombant devant ses yeux gris-bleu qui à cet instant étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes. Seamus lui avait un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Il piocha à nouveau dans la boite et lu le nom. Il devint lui aussi blanc comme un cachet, la mâchoire pendante. Des protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Seamus regarda son publique et dit d'une voix blanche:

- Hermione Granger.

La concernée ouvrit des yeux aussi grand que ceux de son nouveau petit ami, elle le regarda d'un air horrifié.

- C'est impossible… Souffla t'elle.

- Finnigan! Rugit Malefoy en s'avançant vers son interlocuteur. Annule ça tout de suite! Je ne peux pas sortir avec une Sang-de-bourbe!

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas précipité et cria:

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir être la petite amie d'une fouine bondissante durant une semaine tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil!

- Toi qui es si intelligente Granger, annule le ce sort! Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a jeté!

Un Poufsouffle se leva.

- C'est bon mec! Calmes toi, tu vas sortir avec la plus belle et plus intelligente fille de l'école!

Hermione et Drago tournèrent la tête vers l'intervenant d'un même mouvement, et lui jetèrent un regard noir. Celui-ci se rassit par peur de se faire foudroyer.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour cela, intervint Seamus. Il va falloir que vous vous bécotiez pendant une semaine, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Hermione eu l'air terrifier par le mot « bécoter » et regarda Malefoy du même air dégoûter qu'il lui adressait.

- Tu me le paieras, Finnigan, surveilles tes arrières à l'avenir, siffla Malefoy.

- Eh! C'est pas ma faute si ta petite amie est la sorcière la plus puissante qui existes et qu'elle ne rate jamais ces sorts.

Hermione était partagée quant à la réaction à avoir. D'un coté le terme « _ta_ petite amie » la dégoûtait au plus haut point, et de l'autre, il avait dit qu'elle était « la sorcière la plus puissante qui existes ». Elle choisi donc de rester impassible. Malefoy quant à lui ne se priva pas d'un regard dégoûter vers elle.

La fin de la soirée avait été annoncée. Tout le monde rentrait vers sa salle commune. Hermione avait remis sa cape et attendait ses amis pour partir. Elle ressentit alors une légère démangeaison sur le bas de sa joue. C'était le signale d'alerte. Elle devait agir comme une petite amie, elle devait donc dire au revoir à Malefoy de la façon dont l'aurait fait une vraie petite amie, alors qu'elle allait partir. Elle regarda autour de la salle, mais elle ne vit aucune trace du jeune homme. Elle paniqua et sortit en courant de la salle sur demande sa cape virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle arriva au coin d'un couloir et percuta quelque chose de dur qui s'avérait être le jeune Malefoy qui comme elle avait l'air paniqué.

- Il faut qu'on se dise au revoir Malefoy, haleta Hermione. Si on ne veut pas avoir le mot « DEGONFLE » écrit à jamais sur notre visage.

Il fit une grimace, mais la démangeaison qu'il ressentait au visage le rappela à l'ordre.

- Crois-moi ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi! Grogna la jeune fille en enlevant sa capuche.

Après un soupir de lassitude, Malefoy grommela:

- Allons-y, si je dois faire cela pour garder mon beau visage de sang-pur…

Hermione étouffa un éclat de rire, mais ce reprit vite en sentant son visage la gratter fortement.

-Attends, on a peut être pas besoin de… de s'embrasser, dit-elle très vite. Essayons une embrassade, cela suffira peut-être?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger, tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon? Dit le Serpentard, narquois. Je suppose qu'on peut essayer, si ça peut m'éviter de me souiller encore plus.

La jeune fille décida que ne pas relever serait la meilleure des solutions, et fit un pas en avant. Il avança, une expression de dégoût pur ancré sur son visage parfait. Elle plaça maladroitement ses mains sur les épaules de Malefoy, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille, tout aussi mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait bizarrement en sécurité, les mains sur ses bras musclés, elle aurait presque put s'endormir si la démangeaison disparaissait. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le repousse brusquement.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy ça ne marche pas, paniqua-t-elle, à la fois troublée par l'inutilité de l'acte, et par ses pensées.

Le blond soupira et répliqua sarcastiquement:

- Je suppose que je vais devoir être ton premier, Granger, mais quel honneur!

- Malefoy, ne flattes pas ton ignorance, tu es loin d'être mon premier, siffla-t-elle, acide.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et enleva lui aussi la capuche de sa cape en s'approchant lentement de la sorcière. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux ouverts, et faisaient tous leur possible pour rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. A l'instant, ils ressemblaient plus à deux écoliers qu'à deux adolescents de 17 ans. Lorsque leur bouches furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et que leur souffle se mêlèrent, ils fermèrent automatiquement leurs paupières. Le baiser était chaste, lèvres fines et douces sur lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées. Malefoy, dirigé par une force invisible, franchi alors l'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps et rendit le baisé plus passionné. Elle senti alors une chaleur au niveau du bas ventre qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Par instinct, la jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser à son partenaire le loisir d'approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Ils avaient oublier où ils étaient, qui ils étaient. Ce baiser langoureux les enivraient. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy, alors que celui-ci prenait les hanches de la jeune fille en main. Un bruit ce fit entendre, et tout leur revint. Ils se séparèrent prestement l'un de l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux.

- Miss Teigne, murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Sur ce, il partirent chacun de leur coté, courant vers leurs salles communes respectives.


	3. Merci Lavande

Nouveau petit chapitre pour cette fic! Le début de la semaine pimentée de notre petit-couple-improbable-préféré! =)

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée aux alentours de 8h, par les gloussements plus qu'agaçants de Parvati et Lavande. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, mais ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire: la fête, la piste de danse, Seamus, le jeu, le sortilège, les gages, Malefoy et… le baisé.

Elle se leva, et marcha d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain, sous le regard de ses deux camarades qui se retenaient tant bien que mal de rire. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, Hermione les entendit éclater de rire, ce qui acheva définitivement son humeur.

Elle prit une douche, mit un de ses jeans préférés, et un t-shirt bleu foncé et un gilet gris par dessus, ainsi que des converses blanches offertes par ses parents pour Noël. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, se mit une petite touche de mascara et sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas traînant.

Les deux lionnes avides de ragots sautèrent sur la sorcière.

- Alors comment c'était ce baiser avec Malefoy?

Hermione paru déconcertée par cette question.

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai embrassé Malefoy?

Parvati et Lavande se regardèrent et poussèrent un cris perçant.

- On n'en était pas certaines! Tu viens de nous la confirmé! Alors c'était comment? Il embrasse bien? Tu sors avec le plus beau mec de l'école! Racontes!

Hermione se précipita vers la porte, sortant en trombe de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sans attendre Harry et Ron, sachant qu'ils allaient sûrement faire la grâce matinée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le réfectoire, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Apparemment la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors comme si de rien n'était. Une fois assise elle tomba sur le regard de Malefoy qui la dévisageait d'un air renfrogné. Visiblement, ils partageaient la même humeur qu'elle se matin.

Une minute plus tard elle ressenti la même démangeaison que la veille elle posa une main sur sa joue et regarda Malefoy. Lui aussi avait l'air de ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Ils se levèrent tous deux en même temps, rageurs et se rejoignirent au centre de la salle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres pour la brune, et une expression apparemment désinvolte chez le blond . Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Les professeurs les regardèrent d'un oeil surpris.

- Bonjour mon choux, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte et sarcastique.

Autour d'eux, la population de l'école restait perplexe. Ils hésitaient entre rire ou plonger la tête dans leur bol de porridge. Ils optèrent pour le silence, de peur de recevoir les foudres des deux Préfets. Hermione le regarda l'air de dire « Ah tu veux jouer à ça? » et répondit d'une voix sensuelle:

- Salut mon biquet d'amour.

Hermione n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle s'adresserait un jour de cette façon à Malefoy. Elle fit apparaître un sourire en coin qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de son petit ami. Celui-ci ce pencha, hésitant, et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Ils avaient tout deux garder les yeux ouverts, la chaleur de la veille avait apparemment prit ses jambes à son cou. Malefoy se redressa et s'adressa aux spectateurs d'une voix forte et froide:

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez?

Harry et Ron qui étaient arrivés à ce moment avaient la bouche grande ouverte et regardaient Hermione d'un air perplexe. Les professeurs étaient tous déconcertés, sauf Dumbledore qui avait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, Hermione et Drago retournèrent à leur place respectives, la tête haute, et continuèrent de manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tout le monde reprit sa discussion avec son voisin, mais de manière plus excitée qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry et Ron vinrent se placer devant Hermione en la fixant.

- Pas de commentaires je vous en prie, siffla t'elle entre ses dents. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

Ginny vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, l'encouragea t'elle. Dis-toi que tu aurais pu tomber sur Goyle…

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit Goyle en train d'essayer de boire son lait chaud. Trop chaud apparemment, car il se brûla la lèvre et son lait lui tomba sur les genoux. Il se releva alors en poussant des cris dignes d'un chien que l'on étripait.

- Oui tu as raison, il faut voir le bon coter des choses, dit Hermione en s'imaginant embrasser Goyle sur la bouche, ce qui la fit grimacer. En tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir à passer la journée avec lui.

- Eh bien, demande toi ce que feraient deux personnes sortant ensembles, proposa Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas, je… commença t'elle. Oh non, par Merlin!

Elle eut l'air horrifiée, et articula difficilement:

- Si c'est Lavande qui a écrit le gage, sa veut dire que c'est _sa _conception du couple que je dois appliquer avec Malefoy!

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, Harry resta le regard figer sur sa tartine et Ginny visualisait apparemment ce que pourrait être la conception du couple de Lavande, un air rêveur sur le visage.

Hermione jeta un regard à Malefoy, et le fixa. Comme prévu, il s'en rendit compte, et lui jeta un regard noir. Hermione ne se démonta pas et se leva toujours en le regardant, elle lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte, et sorti. Drago ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, Granger? Demanda t'il un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Dis moi ce qu'il y a, j'espère que c'est important, tu m'as empêché de finir mon petit déjeuner.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais décida d'ignorer ses sarcasmes.

- Tu connais Lavande Brown, n'est-ce pas? Demanda t'elle.

- Oui, la Griffondor qui traîne avec une sœur Patil, j'ai déjà entendu parlé d'elle.

- Est ce que tu connais sa réputation?

- Un peu commère sur les bords?

- Oui c'est cela, continua Hermione, il se trouve que c'est elle qui à fait le gage.

- Où veux-tu en venir Granger? Dépêches j'ai pas toute la journée! La pressa t'il.

- Malefoy, Lavande est une romantique dans l'âme, comme c'est elle qui à créé le gage, nous devons appliquer _sa_ conception du couple, le couple parfait, Malefoy. Sans quoi nous nous retrouverons avec des furoncles gros comme des gallions sur le visage!

Drago commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Si j'attrape cette pimbêche…

- Ca ne servira à rien de faire quoi que se soir, de toute façon c'est trop tard…

Elle était dépitée. Faire le couple parfait avec son pire ennemi? Mais comment pouvait-elle paraître amoureuse de _Malefoy_? Un fils de Mangemort? Un prétentieux sang-pur?

- Il faut aller voir Lavande, Malefoy. Viens. Dit-elle.

Mais Drago ne bougea pas d'un poil. Hermione se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

- Si tu crois que je vais aller vers la tanière des Griffifis, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, siffla t'il les dents serrées.

- Malefoy! Rugit Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerf. Si tu ne veux pas que ton _beau petit visage_ soit à jamais déformé, tu ferais mieux de me suivre, et tout de suite!

Le concerné leva un sourcil, et fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Caractérielle, j'aime ça, souffla t'il.

Il passa devant elle en se dirigeant vers la salle commune de ses ennemis. Hermione le rattrapa, et ils commencèrent le chemin en silence. Ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient les regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. Il est vrai que à Poudlard, Un Serpentard et un Griffondor qui se promènent ensemble sans se disputer était rare. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, qui plus est.

A mi-chemin, ils ressentirent que leurs mains étaient attirés l'une vers l'autre. Soudain ils se rapprochèrent comme des aimants et se retrouvèrent main dans la main. Ils se regardèrent horrifiés. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire comme un couple, mais y être forcés?

- Je crois que mon sort était plus puissant que je le croyais, dit Hermione rouge de colère.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard mauvais et essaya de détacher sa main de cella d'Hermione, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de ramener Hermione plus contre lui. Elle se dégagea, et marmonna:

- C'est bon Malefoy, de toute façon on ne peut rien y faire!

- Voilà ce que c'est de sortir avec une miss-je-sais-tout! Bougonna t'il.

- Pleins-toi, tu aurais pu tomber sur Millicent Bulstrode! Répondit-elle, acide.

Malefoy grimaça, et se remit à marcher entraînant Hermione par la main. A présent, lorsqu'ils croisaient d'autres élèves, Ceux-si s'arrêtaient, la mâchoire pendante en les regardant d'un air ébahi. Lorsqu'ils croisaient des 7èmes année, ces derniers éclataient de rire, ou levaient les pouces, mais ils s'arrêtaient très vite en voyant les regards noirs des deux adolescents qui marchaient la tête haute d'un pas digne. Si bien, qu'ils paraissaient impressionnants. Au tournant d'un couloir, Colin Crivet se mit dans leur chemin, un énorme appareil photos sorcier à la main, et se mit à les photographiés sous tout les angles.

- CRIVET! Rugit Malefoy en s'avançant vers lui.

Hermione le retint par la main qu'ils avaient liée.

- Oh mon chéri calme toi! Dit-elle d'une voix amoureuse.

Elle lui posa une main sur la joue, et le força à la regarder. A cet instant, il comprit son jeu et entra dans celui-ci.

- Oui bien sûr caille, excuse moi d'être aussi violent, répondant avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, elle détestait qu'on l'appel « ma caille », ou tout autre surnoms idiots. Il se pencha sur elle et commença à l'embrasser avec fougue. Lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser, tout le monde dans le couloir s'était arrêter de respirer, Colin avait toujours son appareil tourné vers eux. D'un commun accord, ils repartirent vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce petit accrochage. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Gross Dame, ils réussirent enfin à détacher leurs mains, Hermione entra dans la salle commune et Drago l'attendait « patiemment » devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui le regardait suspicieusement. Quand elle revint, elle était rouge de colère et tenait Lavande pas le bras, en la traînant derrière elle.

Malefoy s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, mais Hermione, pour le retenir, mit une main sur son torse afin de le repousser. Il lui jeta un regard hargneux qui n 'eut pas l'impact attendu car elle lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Elle s'est vraiment dévergondée la sang-de-bourbe, pensa Malefoy, elle me fait des sourires provocants et n'hésite pas à m'embrasser en publique… »

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit mon chou, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Et pourquoi je t'obéirait, Granger?

- Tout simplement parce que je suis ta petite amie durant une semaine, et qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'entende… Souffla t'elle en se tournant vers Lavande, qui arborait un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux.

La jeune Griffondor sembla sentir des regards insistants sur elle, car elle sortit de sa rêverie et dit:

- Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème? Demanda t'elle sur un ton de femme d'affaire.

- Le problème? Hurla Malefoy. LE PROBLEME? C'est que je me retrouve avec une petite amie sang-de-bourbe-griffifi pendant une semaine, que je dois l'embrassé, que je dois lui tenir la main, et tout ça à cause de toi!

Lavande allait dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa sous le regard haineux du jeune Malefoy.

- Et le problème, continua Hermione en se tournant vers Drago, c'est que si tu continues à m'insulter comme tu viens de le faire, je ne jouerais pas la petite amie pendant cette semaine, au risque d'avoir le mot « DEGONFLE » marqué à vie sur mon visage, juste pour voir l'effet que ça te fait d'avoir des furoncles énormes sur ta peau parfaite!

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite en s'approchant de Malefoy qui avait eu l'espace d'une seconde un regard horrifié, mais avait vite repris son masque d'impassibilité. La Lionne quant à elle se tourna vers son amie et demanda:

- Lavande, quel est exactement ta conception du couple et, elle jeta un regard vers Malefoy et fini difficilement sa phrase, la vitesse dont pour toi, un couple doit sauter les étapes?

Cette fois-ci, Malefoy eut un sourire en coin en comprenant se qu'elle voulait dire. Il était derrière elle et avait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur.

« C'est qu'elle est bien roulée la sang-de-bourbe… pensa t'il, en fait cette semaine ne s'annonce pas si mal, à part bien sûr son sal caractère… »

Hermione, elle, était _très _nerveuse. Si Lavande disait ce qu'elle redoutait, elle devrait aller plus loin avec _Malefoy_. La jeune Brown quand à elle, se mit à rougir.

- Eh bien… euh… Bafouilla t'elle.

- Aller Brown, on va finir pas s'enraciner! Marmonna Malefoy.

- Pour moi un couple doit passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Dit Lavande en rougissant de plus en plus. Quant aux étapes…

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Quand je suis avec un garçon qui me plait, généralement je saute le pas après 5 jours. Ce sont mes principes. Mais ça ne doit pas forcément s'appliquer à vous!

Hermione se senti défaillir, mais fut rattrapée pas Drago qui se senti obliger par une force invisible de voler au secours de _sa mie_. Hermione se releva et s'exclama:

- Lavande! Sa veut dire que je vais devoir coucher avec Malefoy!

Ron, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à ce moment, et s'arrêtèrent net en entendant les propos d'Hermione.

Merci au Reviewers, même si ce n'est pas une fic super sérieuse, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis! =)


End file.
